


Oops?

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 2020, Crack, F/M, I may have a problem, adrienette - Freeform, ahhhhh, chaotic Adrien, crack treated seeiouslh, crackfic, crakcy, headcanon i have that Adrien cant cook, no beta we die like men, post-reveal, send help, they live together, theyre in a relationship, this is largely based off of a fanfic.net fic i wrote two years ago with the same title, weve got another cracky oneshot boiiz, why can i write thos but not a college essay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: Marinette frowned, "what was the one thing I told you not to do?"Adrien had to think for a moment. "Burn down the house.""And what did you do?""I made dinner." He tried to hand her a very burnt piece of something that vaguely resembled pizza.Marinette stared at him.Adrien stared back."And," he mumbled, "burned down the house."
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 18
Kudos: 154





	Oops?

**Author's Note:**

> This is not serious

"Babe," Marinette groaned, "I told you that I could make dinner when I got home."

"I know," Adrien shrugged, "I was just trying to be helpful."

"I was just running to the store to get stuff to make croissants."

"I like croissants."

"I know," Marinette rolled her eyes. "And now we can't have them."

"Why not?!" He cried.

Marinette frowned, "what was the one thing I told you _not_ to do?"

Adrien thought for a moment. "Burn down the house."

"And what did you do?" she crossed her arms like she was frustrated.

"I made dinner." He tried to hand her a very burnt piece of something that vaguely resembled pizza.

Marinette stared at him.

Adrien stared back.

"And," he mumbled, "burned down the house."

"What are we supposed to do now? I can't just fix this."

He gave her a look. "Marinette can't, but Ladybug might be able to."

"I'm not using my powers for selfish reasons."

"It wouldn't be entirely selfish-"

"Yes it would. I'm not doing it."

"Look, I didn't realize that the entire house would burn down."

"What did you even do?" 

"I just made pizza, in the oven."

She laughed. "Okay, but how did the fire start?"

"I don't know." He shrugged, "I tried to microwave a grape." 1

"Why?"

"It was Plagg's idea."

"He's literally the god if chaos, why would you listen to him?"

"I don't know, I was bored. I'm sorry. We should just go to a restaurant. I just wanted to be romantic and make you dinner."

"Adrien." Her face softened. "You're sweet. And you're lucky you're cute."

"Aren't you mad at me?"

"Not really. Plagg should know better than to encourage you."

"Cool." He frowned. "Hey!"

"What? I did say that if you make any messes in the kitchen, Plagg is in charge."

"But that's not fair. He doesn't have human sized hands."

Marinette raised an eyebrow. "Plagg has never broken the glass on the oven by throwing a spoon at it." 2

"That was one time."

"Still. Adrien, the kitchen isn't your space."

"But I'm a feminist. I want to be in the kitchen. Women don't belong in the kitchen, everyone does. That's where food is."

"The kitchen is for people who can cook."

"I can-"

"Bowls of cereal do not count."

"Look-"

"Adrien Agreste, I am banning you from the kitchen..and buying you a fire extinguisher."

"Maybe this was an Akuma." He shrugged. "You never know."

"Babe. I know that you shouldn't be in the kitchen. I'm not surprised anymore."

"You break one plate and suddenly you're banned from dishes."

"It was four plates."

"Why were you counting?"

"I don't know." She took a breath. "I'm not mad. I'm just banning you from the kitchen."

"That sounds like you're mad at me."

"I'm not. Really, it was a cute idea. I'd love to make pizza with you sometime." 

"You would?"

"Of course. I love you Adrien. We're literally married."

"That's a relief, I thought you only married me for my looks." He teased. 

She smirked. "It definitely wasn't for your cooking ability."

"Hey-"

"Remember when you shorted out the power because you didn't know how microwave popcorn works?"

"That was once. You always burn it."

"I mean," she smirked, "I've burned cookies, but I've never burned a house." 

"One of those is a crime."

"Youre not getting arrested for arson."

"I'm not?"

"No. I just-" Marinette sprinted away. 

Roughly five minutes later, Ladybug hero of Paris appeared from seemingly nowhere. 

"Ladybug?" Adrien acted surprised. "I can't believe you're here."

"What seems to be the problem, random citizen?"

"I accidentally burned down my house. Can you help?"

"Maybe?" She shrugged. "Lucky Charm!"

A giant sign fell from the sky. It had a big arrow painted on it. 

"I wonder what that means." Ladybug frowned. "That doesn't really help with the house, or-"

Adrien looked in the direction of the arrow. "Uh oh."

"What?"

"Well, either I managed to set the Eiffel Tower on fire from my horrible baking skills or there's an Akuma."

Ladybug squeaked. "You set the Eiffel Tower on fire?"

He sighed. "No. Akuma. That way. Go."

"But-"

"Ill catch up. You only have five minutes."

"See you soon."

...

After a lot of sweat, Ladybug and Chat finally defeated the fire-bending Akuma. She purified the butterfly and they rushed home to throw they lucky charm in the air. 

"Earth, Air, Water, Fire." Adrien started. "Long ago, the four nations lived in harmony." 3

"Don't-" she threw the sign up. "Miraculous Ladybug."

"Everything changed when the fire nation attacked." 

"Youre a dork."

"I'm your dork." He smiled. "Hey, look at out house."

"What?"

"It's back. That means that the Akuma burned down the house, not me"

"Huh. I guess you're right."

"So we can lift the ban on the kitchen."

"That's a good one." She chuckled. "You're on probation. Dont ruin the kitchen again."

"But it wasn't me."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you won't in the future."

"I love you." He gave her a kiss.

"I'm still not letting you make Creme Bruleé."

"It was worth a shot."

**Author's Note:**

> I made some references in this, that you might not get, so here's an explanation:  
> 1: I think that was a meme a while back? Putting grapes in microwaves. but I also might be thinking of the surgery on a grape meme. Anyways, if you microwave a grape it will turn into a plasma state and explode, fun fact  
> 2: this is based on real events, shout out to mY friend who shall not be named for shattering the glass on her oven by throwing a wooden spoon at it.  
> 3: this is the intro to Avatar the Last Air Bender
> 
> ....
> 
> Also I'm still concussed yikessss.  
> (Edit 6/1/2020: I am no longer concussed )
> 
> I should sleep.  
> Thanks for reading this piece of art that makes absolutely no logical sense


End file.
